Kelewat polos
by kenshikika
Summary: Akashi yang pantang menyerah... Kuroko yang mematahkan semuanya. AkaKuro/Romens,gaje...warn:BL;Yaoi;nista Oneshot.enjoy


Kelewat polos

By Kenshikika

Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing : Akashi seijuro x Kuroko tetsuya

Rating : T

Warning : MXM, boys love,sho-ai,yaoi, Typo(s), ooc, alur kecepetan, bahasa ngawur gak beraturan, serta masih banyak keganjilan lainnya.

.

Happy Reading

.

Kuroko merupakan pemuda polos yang terjerat dalam pesona seorang Akashi Seijuro. Begitu pula Akashi yang terjerat dengan kepolosan serta paras pemuda beriris biru muda secerah langit musim panas yang mempuyai paras manis bak malaikat. Merupakan seorang primadona di sekolah.

'Beruntung' merupakan kata yang tepat bagi Akashi menurut semua orang yang menggetahui hubungan mereka. Tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu betapa polosnya kuroko yang bisa membuat seorang Akashi memutar otak untuk menahlukan kekasihnya ini. Seperti dua hari yang lalu Akashi membawa Kuroko kerumahnya dengan alasan untuk mengerjakan tugas dan benar saja mereka berdua hanya mengerjakan tugas dengan tekun. Tentu Akashi tidak mudah menyerah dia melacarkan segala cara tapi semua itu hancur seketika dengan kepolosan Kuroko.

Tentunya Akashi pernah berkata dengan jujur apa yang ia mau tapi tetap dengan tampang sedatar papan serta kepolosannya lagi-lagi Akashi hanya bisa bersabar. Tentu Akashi sering curi-curi kesempatan tapi semangkin ia berusaha maka hasilnya sama saja. Tentu Akashi tidak putus asa hari ini dia akan berusaha lagi.

"Tetsuya ayo pulang"

"Hai Akashi-kun" kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Tetsuya apa hari ini kau tak ingin main kerumahku dulu?"

"Maaf sebelunya Akashi-kun, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa main kerumahmu."

"Hm tumben Tetsuya tidak biasa main…?"

"Ya Akashi-kun hari ini aku diminta pulang cepat oleh orang tua ku."

"Tumben sekali memangnya ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Itu orang tuaku akan berangkat keluar kota akasih-kun. Jadi aku diminta menjaga rumah untuk 3 hari kedepan Akashi-kun."

"Begitu baik lah, kalau begitu aku yang akan menemani Tetsuya untuk menjaga rumah bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah Akashi-kun aku tidak ingging merepotkan Akashi-kun. Lagian rumah ku ramai kok meski tidak ada orang tua ku Akashi-kun."

"Ramai?"

"Ya biasanya mama ku akan meminta tetangga sebelah menemaniku serta teman-temanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu hubungi saja aku kalau rumahmu sudah kosong dan tidak ada orang lagi."ucap Akashi sambil mengusap surai baby blue itu dengan lembut. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Kuroko.

"Baiklah Akashi-ku" sedikit tersenyum kearah Akashi pergi, tapi tatap masih binggung dngan ucapan akasih yang terakir. 'untuk apa Akashi berkunjung saat rumahku kosong, tapi ya sudah lah kalau itu maunya Akashi-kun' pikir Koroko malas berdebat karna ucapan Akashi itu mutlak.

.

.

"Mosi-mosi Tetsuya…" ucap Akashi lewat sambungan telpon.

"Hai Akashi-kun, ada apa?"

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu, cepat buaka pintunya Tetsuya."

"Hai baiklah… eh Akashi-kun di rumahku?" jawab Kuroko terkejut.

"Iya makanya cepat buka pintunya."

"Eh apa? Rumahku kan lagi kosong Akashi-kun, aku sedang tidak di rumah bagai mana aku mau buka pintu Akashi-kun."

"Eh… hah apa Tetsuya… terus aku ngapain ke rumahmu kalau kau tidak di rumah Tetsuaya," ucap Akashi terkejut dengan jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"Loh kan Akashi-kun yang menyuruhku memberitahumu saat rumahku kosong…"ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

Akashi terkejut. Ah bahkan ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapan oleh kekasih biru mudanya yang pemikiranya kelewat polos atau lemot ini. Akashi hanya bisa terdiam dan elus dada saja saat menghadapi ke polosannya Kuroko.

"Akasih-kun ?"

"Ya Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun kenapa diam?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Ah iya sekarang kau dimana Tetsuya?"

"Hm aku sekarang sedang di maji burger Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah tetap di sana Tetsuya aku akan menjemput mu."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun."

Dan …

Selanjutnya Akashi menjemput Tetsuya dan di malam itu seorang Akashi seijuro tidak menyia-nyikan kesempatan. Setelahnya Kuroko tetsuya tidak lagi seorang pemuda polos karena malam itu Akashi tlah mengajarkannya sebuah pengetahun baru yang membawanya ke dewasan.

Sekarang mereka tlah menjadi pasangan kekasih yang sesunggunya…

End….

Ya mina ken kembali lagi dengan fanfic gaje dari otp AkaKuro muhehehe. Awalnya sih gak maksut bikin cerita gajeini, Tapi karna saya lagi gila jadilah panpic ini. Yah semoga mina terhibur… #senyumsenyumgaje

Sekian bacotan ken trimasih mina-san yang udah mau mapir dan baca. Sampai ketemu di fanfic ken lainya… #lambailambaitangansambilnagisgaje

Kritik dan sara ken trima di kotak Review atau PM langsung juga boleh ;)


End file.
